Power Manifestation
Beings who represent a certain power, concept, emotion or elemental force. Also Called * Anthropomorphic Personification * Embodiment * Entity * Incarnation * Power Embodiment * Power Incarnate * Physical Avatar * Physical Embodiment * Physical Entity * Representatives of Power Capabilities User acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which they can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Most users are strongly affected by the power they embody, in appearance, personality, etc. Many of these entities are ancient, being the primal manifestation of their concept, and on the level of cosmic beings. Applications *Affinity *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Nigh Omnipotence over the concept that they represent. Techniques *Concept Empowerment Variations *Abnormal Embodiment *Ambition Embodiment *Antimatter Embodiment *Autumn Embodiment *Badassery Embodiment *Balance Embodiment *Blame Embodiment *Calamity Embodiment *Censorship Embodiment *Charity Embodiment *Chaos Embodiment *Christmas Embodiment *Comedy Embodiment *Conquest Embodiment *Contagion Embodiment *Corruption Embodiment *Creation Embodiment *Curse Embodiment *Curiosity Embodiment *Cycle Embodiment *Darkness Embodiment *Day Embodiment *Death Embodiment *Determination Embodiment *Destruction Embodiment *Dream Embodiment *Easter Embodiment *Elemental Embodiment *Emotion Embodiment *Energy Embodiment *Essence Embodiment *Evil Embodiment *Failure Embodiment *Famine Embodiment *Fate Embodiment *Fertility Embodiment *Form Embodiment *Fundamental Forces Embodiment *Good Embodiment *Halloween Embodiment *Heaven Embodiment *Hell Embodiment *History Embodiment *Hybrid Embodiment *Ignorance Embodiment *Intoxication Embodiment *Justice Embodiment *Karma Embodiment *Knowledge Embodiment *Light Embodiment *Life Embodiment *Life and Death Embodiment *Living Embodiment *Logic Embodiment *Madness Embodiment *Magic Embodiment *Memory Embodiment *Music Embodiment *Nature Embodiment *Negative Embodiment *Neutral Embodiment *Night Embodiment *Nightmare Embodiment *Nihilism Embodiment *Obsession Embodiment *Oath Embodiment *Oblivion Embodiment *Order Embodiment *Pain Embodiment *Palingenesis Embodiment *Patience Embodiment *Perfection Embodiment *Pestilence Embodiment *Philosophy Embodiment *Planetary Embodiment *Positive Embodiment *Power Embodiment *Psionic Embodiment *Purity Embodiment *Reality Embodiment *Religion Embodiment *Samsara Embodiment *Sacrifice Embodiment *Sin Embodiment *Sky Embodiment *Sleep Embodiment *Space Embodiment *Space-Time Embodiment *Spring Embodiment *Squall Embodiment *Strength Embodiment *Summer Embodiment *Taboo Embodiment *Temptation Embodiment *Time Embodiment *Tragedy Embodiment *Trust Embodiment *Universal Embodiment *Victory Embodiment *Virtue Embodiment *War Embodiment *Willpower Embodiment *Winter Embodiment Associations *Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation *Aspect of Death *Aspect of Destruction *Aspect of Fate *Aspect of Hatred *Aspect of Hope *Aspect of Justice *Aspect of Lies *Aspect of Pain *Aspect of Sin *Aspect of Terror *Aspect of Valor *Aspect of Wisdom *Contact-Based Power Activation *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Death Aspect Manifestation *Life Aspect Manifestation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Madness Aspect Manifestation *Negative Energy Manifestation *Sacrifice Aspect Manifestation *Transcendent Embodiment Limitations *May be weak to opposing forces or concepts. Known Users Gallery Infinity Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel) Tumblr ktmotjA4Nl1qz4vt0o5 500.jpg|Eternity (Marvel) Lord Chaos 001.jpg|Lord Chaos (Marvel) Masterorder.jpeg|Master Order (Marvel) The Entity-5.jpg|The White Entity (DC) 902930-ion entity super.jpg|Ion (DC) represents willpower. ParallaxFree.jpg|Parallax (DC) represents fear. GLOrangeEntity01.jpg|Ophidian (DC) represents greed. GLRedEntity01.jpg|The Butcher (DC Comics) represents rage. GLBlueEntity01.jpg|Adara (DC) represents hope. 150px-GLIndigoEntity01.jpg|Proselyte (DC) represents compassion. GLPredator02.jpg|The Predator (DC) represents love. 2363684-phoenixdone.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) represents all primal life force and psionic energy. Sc5-elysium.jpg|Elysium (Soul Calibur) is the physical manifestation of Soul Calibur. Inferno3D.jpg|Inferno (Soul Calibur) is the physical manifestation of Soul Edge. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Mimicry Category:Rare power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Common Powers